


And So It Begins

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mer Clones AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: -shrugs- Dunno, Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Body Modification, But it does get pretty graphic in places, Evil Scientist is Evil, Is that the right tag to use?, Poor Rex!, Transformation, just thought i'd warn you, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Caught and imprisoned, Rex finds himself at the mercy of the worst the Techno Union has to offer. He doesn't make it out unscathed either.





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been lurking around on my tumblr for ages and I keep saying I'll post it so now I am!
> 
> Yeah; transformations are not pretty and they hurt. You have been warned.

Rex groaned quietly as he came too, the confused clone Captain struggling to his feet. Stumbling in his disorientation, he flung out a hand to steady himself, and hit a solid surface. Rex’s eyes shot open and he looked to the surface he was bracing himself against, before swiftly checking his situation. He appeared to be in an empty bacta tank, in nothing but his boxers, but the room was definitely not a Medbay. No Medbay would have tables with restraints or a multitude of computers and lab equipment. The 501st’s Captain looked up sharply from his transparisteel prison when he saw a door open and a Skakoan wheel in. He was a prisoner of the Techno Union?! 

“Hey! Let me out of here!” 

Rex slammed his fists against the tank walls as he tried to get the Skakoan’s attention. Why was he even here?! 

“Oi! I’m talking to you Seppie!” 

The Skakoan continued to ignore him, much to Rex’s frustration. The blonde clone watched in confusion as the Techno Union scientist picked up a hypo and wheeled over to his tank. Rex moved back to the far side of the tank, glaring angrily at the scientist. He wasn’t letting the Skakoan anywhere near him! 

“Resistance is futile clone.” 

The scientist attached the hypo to a tube and depressed the plunger. Rex frowned at the bluish liquid that swirled into the tube, until he realized that the tube was attached to a needle in his wrist. Ignoring the struggling clone as Rex tried to get the barbed needle out of his flesh, the Skakoan handed the tube to a droid, who raised it up to the open top of the tank so that the liquid trickled down the tube and into Rex’s bloodstream. Eyes widening, Rex struggled to pull the needle out of his arm, finally succeeding as the last of the liquid made its way into his system. 

“What was _that_!?” 

He thumped the tank wall again, glaring angrily at the Skakoan as they wheeled away to grab a datapad. 

“What did you do to me?!” 

No response. Rex calmed down as best he could, glaring coolly at the scientist as they wheeled up to a control panel and tapped in a few instructions. The Captain let out a surprised yelp when water started flooding the tank he was trapped in, the rapidly rising water quickly covering his feet and ankles. 

“Are you insane?!” 

He looked at the Seppie in anger, water now splashing around his shins. 

“Or are you just trying to _drown me_?!” 

A strange feeling in his legs told him though that while the first point may have been true, the second one … was probably not. Especially when the Skakoan started to show some interest, recording something on the data pad they were holding. 

Eventually the pins and needles like feeling got too much for Rex and he looked down at his legs, falling back to lean against the wall of the tank with a startled shout at the sight that greeted him. 

The skin of his legs, hips and part of his stomach had darkened to a shining ebony, although in places the once tan skin had actually bleached out to a creamy white. Even as he pushed himself back to his feet and gawped at the sudden and unexpected change, his skin continued to change: becoming smoother and shiner as the water continued to rise. 

“What …?” 

Rex’s distress did nothing as the pins and needles feeling intensified, his legs slowly starting to meld together and stretch out. Eventually the clone Captain lost his balance, falling back against the tank wall again with a pained grunt and a splash as his legs melded into one single limb. He glared mutely at his changing legs, quietly grateful that his shredded boxers at least preserved his modesty from the scientists' somewhat unnerving gaze. Still glaring at the Skakoan, Rex nearly missed his transformed legs swelling out slightly, new muscles shifting powerfully under his skin. He thumped on the transparisteel, growling at the scientist. 

“Why are you doing this?!” 

He was distracted from his assault on the tank walls as his hips cracked painfully, forcing a howl of agony from the blonde Captain as they reshaped themselves. Biting back a gasp of pain, Rex tried to push himself away from the wall of the tank when he arched his back and screamed. He could literally feel his spine stretching, moving slowly down the new limb that had replaced his legs and ending near what was left of his feet. The sheer agony caused Rex to nearly pass out, but he somehow managed to stay conscious as he battled against the agony and rising water. Gritting his teeth again as he tried to push the pain aside, the blonde snarled viciously at the note taking Skakoan. 

“Gah … you _bastard_! What …" he let out a startled and pained gasp; "... _what did you do to me_?!” 

His demands for answers went unanswered as he cried out again, his feet starting to stretch and flatten, toes melding together and pulling back into his rapidly changing feet. Soon his feet were not recognisable as feet, having twisted and changed until they had become a powerful fluke that slammed up and down against the tank walls in his distress. By now the water was up to his stomach, where the new limb that had once been his hips, legs and feet melded into his very human, tanned abdominal muscles. Rex let out a startled yelp when he felt a strange pulling in his back, right where his normal, human body ended and this strange new tail began. He warily reached behind him as the pulling feeling continued, eyes widening fearfully at the muscular protrusion that had formed on his back. He … he’d grown some sort of fin … 

“What …?” 

Rex still didn’t understand why the Seppie had done this to him, why the Skakoan had given him that liquid that had transformed his legs into a tail. The blonde let out a quiet sigh of relief when it seemed like the changes had stopped, only for his so far unchanged skin to start itching and feeling painfully dry. Looking down at his arms, his eyes widened as he took in the now smooth, somewhat shiny tan skin; although in some places the skin was slightly chapped and dry. Confused, he lowered his arm into the still rising water, honey brown eyes narrowing as the dry, itching feeling abated. So … he was going to be stuck in the water for the rest of his existence was he? 

“Great … just great.” 

As the water rose up to his neck, the struggling clone’s teeth started aching, causing him to cry out in pain. Curling in on himself slightly, Rex slammed a hand over his mouth as pain erupted along his gums. He coughed, the harsh movement causing a few of his teeth to become dislodged and fall out into his hand, roots and all. The blonde Captain stared at the bloodied teeth in shock … they had just popped right out! Literally, they’d just pushed their way free and had fallen straight out of his mouth like they no longer belonged there! He coughed painfully again as more of his teeth worked themselves free of his mouth, too stunned and confused to cry out. It had become painfully obvious that whatever he was turning into … it had very different teeth to the ones that were being forced out of his mouth. But … but why? Why do this to him at all?! What was the purpose of changing his species into Force knows what?! 

His mouth felt painfully empty as he looked down at the teeth that had once filled his mouth when a burning pain exploding in his mouth, causing him to howl in agony. Rex dropped the teeth he had been holding and gripped at his mouth, tail trashing back and forth in his distress. The pain was almost too much for him to bear as his mind tried to comprehend the changes happening to him. The clone Captain coughed, blood splattering into the water as new teeth forced their way up and out of his gums. These though were not like his regular teeth, no. These were curved, slightly serrated killing tools that were tearing his gums painfully as they forced their way free. Rex coughed harshly, blood welling up in his mouth that he was forced to spit out into the still rising water as his new teeth finished growing in. Fearfully, he reached into his mouth, tentatively feeling the vicious flesh tearing fangs that now graced his mouth before falling back against the wall of the tank with a dull splash. 

He was just too tired by the whole ordeal to even consider fighting the last few changes as his eyes and internal organs adjusted to a life as an underwater mammal. The feeling of water lapping against his mouth though spurred him back into action though, the blonde Captain thrashing and struggling to keep his head above water. Panicking as the water continued rising, Rex started taking in huge lungfuls of air so that he didn’t drown once the water inevitably closed over his head. Letting out a startled shout that came out as more of a series of clicks and squeaks when his head hit the top of the tank, Rex looked up in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed a cover being put on his only escape route, he’d been distracted so much by the agony of the changes he was going through. Shaking off his anger at the loss of his only path to freedom, Rex gripped at his throat in shock as his next series of curses came out as nothing more than squeaks, whistles and clicks. What had happened to him now?! 

*** 

The Skakoan scientist watched as the water finally closed over the mer’s head, watching quietly as it struggled and fought to free itself from the tank. They had to admit, the serum had worked just as they had predicted in causing the transition from human clone to mer clone. The loss of the mer’s ability to utilize human speech had come as a surprise, but it meant a whole new path of study had been opened up. They tapped on the tank, getting a vicious glare from the former Captain of the 501st. 

“Subject M001, are you able to at least understand Basic?” 

The raised middle finger answered that question perfectly, the scientist quickly noting it down before wheeling over to the tanks control panel. Tapping in a few controls, the scientist watched as the tank disconnected from its stand. A gesture saw a pair of droids plod over, the duo lifting the tank despite the former clone’s angry clicks and whistles of protest. They followed the two droids and the tank containing the mer out of the laboratory, heading to a much larger tank that was half submerged in the floor. Another gesture from the scientist and the droids tilted the tank, the lid falling off and water starting to drain out, much to the mer’s panic. 

*** 

Rex scrambled desperately, trying to avoid being tipped into the larger tank as the water drained out of it. But gravity, and his new, much heavier form worked against him, causing him to fall out of the tank he had been in and into the new one with a startled whistle and a splash. He sank like a stone for a few moments while he tried to make sense of everything that had just happened to him before a new instinct drove him to give a powerful flick of his tail and swim to the surface for air. Breaking through the surface of the water, the former clone took a deep breath before splashing back down and scrambling to the far side of the tank, and away from the scientist staring at him. 

One he was at the other side of the tank, which he’d found when he’d swam face first into it, he turned in the water to inspect what had happened to him. Rex’s eyes widened in confusion as he twisted in the water, bringing his new tail up to inspect it with shaking hands. It was bizarre to say the least, the slightly rubbery ebony and cream skin shifting slightly over powerful muscles as he ran one of his hands over it. The fluke that had once been his feet was more flexible and slightly less muscular, but it was still definitely not human. What had the scientist done to him?! Rex looked down at his stomach where his normal body seemed to just meld smoothly into his new tail and let out a fearful whistle. He didn’t like this, not one bit. 

“… It will be done my Lord.” 

Rex’s ears perked up, his fearful inspection of his new limb forgotten as he glared at the scientist. It looked like he might be talking to Dooku or one of the other main Seppies. Slowly Rex swam to the surface of the tank, allowing himself to eavesdrop better. 

“Yes the process was successful … of course … it has worked on the first specimen, I calculate that it shall work on any new clone specimens you send me my Lord.” 

‘New clone specimens’?! Rex’s eyes widened with a mixture of horror and anger as he took a gulp of air and slipped back beneath the water’s surface, swimming back down to the bottom of the tank. Once he was sure he was as far away from the scientist as possible, he let out a series of angry clicks, whistles and squeaks. They were going after his brothers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Yes? No? What d'y'all think?


End file.
